


pleasure as a means (and then a means again with no ends in sight)

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Titty-fucking, bareback, obedient!Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn loves expressing his love for Brittany though his mouth, but not with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pleasure as a means

Finn enters the house with a worn out sigh. It was a long day at work since the summer temperatures are starting up. If it was earlier in the year, his ice cream shop won't be as busy. But today, the temperature peaked at high eighty, and it filled the shop with teenagers on dates, little kids, and elderly people out on walks. It was nice to see, and Finn enjoyed doling out free samples to keep the little kids at bay, but now that he's home, exhaustion settles over his shoulders like a dark cloud.

He kicks off his shoes and heads straight to the bedroom. “Hi,” he smiles at the sight of Brittany, cross-legged, PS3 controller in hand.

“Hi, Finn.” She pauses her game and holds her arms open. Finn gratefully sinks into her arms and sighs, inhaling in his wife's sunny scent. Brittany pecks his scruffy cheek and pats him. “Long day?”

Finn nods. He strips off his white button down shirt and black slacks so he's down to nothing but his boxers. He lies down beside Brittany as she starts playing again. “Lots of kids today. Good for business, but I'm tired.”

“Poor baby.” Brittany smiles down at him and toys with the tuft of his hair that points upwards. “It's warm out now, so it's gonna be like that for a while.”

“I know.” Finn closes his eyes and rests his head against her thigh. He turns, his face pressing against Brittany's belly, and he groans. Brittany just laughs and keeps playing.

They hang around like that for a bit; Finn nuzzling Brittany's stomach while she plays. He's not really horny for himself, if that makes sense. He doesn't care if he gets to come, but right now, he _really, really, really_ needs Brittany to. Preferably all over his mouth and face. He tries again. Finn lifts up her shirt and gives her stomach a kiss.

“Finn,” Brittany sighs and tugs hard at the back of his hair. It doesn't hurt, but it makes him moan. “You're not going to get my pussy like that, you know?”

Finn smiles. She knows him so well. He rolls off her lap and lies supine. Brittany removes her shorts and straddles Finn's face, knees on either side of his head. He's already craning his neck, eager to start snacking, but Brittany pulls his hair again. “Don't make me come, okay? At least, not until I say so.”

Finn beams and nods eagerly. Brittany telling him what to do is an aphrodisiac on its own. He relaxes on the bed and ignores his boner. Brittany sinks down on Finn's mouth with a soft sigh. She keeps playing her game.

Meanwhile, Finn scrunches his nose as some of her curly hair tickles him. He suckles on Brittany's pussy lips and brings his tongue out to swirl it around her clit. It's a little tough to breathe with Brittany's weight on his head, but Finn inhales and smells nothing but Brittany.

She tastes so good, and Finn intends to taste her all night, so long as she lets him. He drags a wet tongue along her pussy lips.  Shifting a bit, Finn's nose grinds roughly against Brittany's clit while his tongue dips into her dripping cunt.

Above him, he hears Brittany sigh. “That's my good boy.” She murmurs, running her fingers through his hair to spike it up even further. “Keep that tongue inside me.” Finn wriggles it inside her, and she gasps. “Just like that, Finn. Such a good pussy eater. You're that hungry, huh?”

Finn nods as well as he can. He slurps at Brittany's pussy, her cum steadily dripping to coat his chin and his lips. She's so wet, and Finn's so hungry. They belong to each other.

“Fuck, Finn... That's so good.” Brittany moans and squeezes his head with her thighs. “That's gonna make me come. Slow down.” He grunts and slows his licks. He swirls circles along her entrance, dips it in and curls it barely against her spot. When he feels Brittany's thighs tremble, it gets Finn so hard. He knows how close Brittany is when her legs begin to shake. Usually, he ends up tongue-fucking her until she screams, but today, he holds off.

He kisses all over her mound. He hears Brittany huff, and she settles comfortably against him again. And Finn... Well, he takes delight in lapping at Brittany's pussy. He's obsessed with her cunt, her hole when it clenches around him, and the way she sounds when she comes. Finn loves it all.

They stay like that for a bit, with Finn suckling and nibbling Brittany's folds with his lips, and Brittany kicking ass in her game. When she begins to hump Finn's mouth, it sends signals to Finn's brain. His cock is bulging his tight boxer briefs and he's honestly surprised it doesn't poke a hole through the fabric. He grasps Brittany's legs and she grunts. “Make me come, Finny.” She husks, looking down at him with a smirk. “You ready to clean up my mess?”

Finn wants to say 'always, Britt' but his mouth is sort of full. So he winks at her and sucks her clit roughly. It triggers Brittany's orgasm, and she shrieks, cum flooding out, almost drowning Finn. But it's a good way to go, if ever. Finn moans as Brittany's musky, delicious cum coats his tongue. He keeps licking her twitching clit. She humps his tongue greedily. Her fist tugs at his hair hard and she moans. “Good boy.”

Pride swells inside him that he doesn't even complain when Brittany slides off his mouth. She giggles and kisses his lips. “What do you want next, hm? My pussy or my mouth on your hard dick? Or neither?” She smirks and wipes Finn's cheek clean of her cum. “Tell me, Finn.”

Finn nibbles his lip. He's so torn. He wants to have Brittany ride him, wants to see her suck him off. But more than all of those, he reaches up and palms her tits. “I want to fuck these.” Finn murmurs. His cock twitches as he says those words out loud. Brittany simply grins and removes her shirt. Finn's breathing hitches. He palms the soft mounds and licks down the valley of her tits.

Brittany yanks his head off her once he moves to her nipples. “Not yet, Finny.” She lies down and palms her breasts. Crooking her finger at him, Finn immediately jumps up and straddles her chest. His heavy dick rests between her tits, and the sight alone makes precum shuttle out of the slit of his pulsing meat. Brittany cranes her neck and licks it away, tongue dipping into the small hole. Finn bucks and sucks in a deep breath.

Finn tries to be a patient man while he watches his wife's tongue seductively curl around the shiny tip of his cock. He groans when she focuses on licking the part where the head and the shaft met, which is the most sensitive area for him, next to the piss hole of his cock. Finn releases a slow, stuttered breath and thrusts once, the length of his dick sliding between Brittany's tits.

“You want to fuck my tits?” Brittany teases with a small smirk. Palming her breasts, she squeezes them against the rigid shaft of Finn's dick and slurps. Finn nods eagerly.

“Please, Brittany. I've been a good boy.” Finn groans and he can't help it. He humps her tits. When Brittany doesn't chastise him, he takes it as a good sign. He grips the headboard and keeps fucking the tight and soft crevice that Brittany creates just for him. “Oh _fuck_ , yes...”

Brittany spits on his cock and it makes him moan. Both the sight of her spitting on him and the sensation of wetness aiding his thrusts makes him feel amazing. Finn squeezes her tits together and Brittany reaches up to run her hands along Finn's broad chest. She teases his nipples into hardness, the pad of her thumb rolling them around. Finn bucks faster, his patience running out. As much as he loves to remain obedient, he's still a man whose balls hurt when he doesn't come, and soon.

When Finn feels soft lips and a warm tongue wrap around his dickhead, he almost comes with a shout. Instead, he holds it in. He fucks Brittany's mouth in short, shallow motions of his hips. Brittany smiles with her lips around him. She hums, and that's a sign that Finn can come. And because he's a good boy, he does. He shoots his load until he's weak and shaking. Every spurt of cum lands on Brittany's tongue.

She parts her lips and rests her tongue against Finn's meat. Cum continues to stream out of his slit in a steady flow. Brittany swallows, her stark blue eyes never leaving him. It makes it hotter for Finn. The experience of Brittany swallowing his cum is like a religious one with her as his god.

Finn rolls off her chest and collapses with a content sigh. He throws an arm over her stomach and kisses her cheek, and then her lips.

“You know we're not done, right?” Brittany asks with a grin. She mounts Finn's lap and sinks her soft, slippery pussy down his dick with a moan. “Oh _yes_... This dick is still so hard for me, huh?”

Like an eager boy, Finn nods and palms the swell of Brittany's ass. He licks her collarbone, but she lets out a soft moan and yanks his head back by the hair. Finn loves it when she gets rough. It makes him feel possessed by her.

They lock their eyes together, and again, Finn's cock throbs, and so does something deep in his belly. Brittany's eyes are so fierce and so blue. Like hardened ice. Like polar ice caps frozen to death. Finn swallows hard, and when Brittany smiles, everything melts. He holds her tight against him and kisses her.

Brittany rocks her hips in a steady rhythm. They both had their orgasms, and now it's time for a long fuck. As long as they can manage, in this slow rhythm Brittany comes up with. Her slender fingers teases and tickles Finn's ears. He yanks her ass cheeks apart and grazes a fingertip against her puckered butthole, making her squeal and bite his lower lip playfully.

Finn adores being inside Brittany. All warmth and wet softness around his rigid meat. He nuzzles her neck, she wraps a hand around the base of his throat. Finn's lungs stop working for a second and he slips the tip of his digit inside her asshole. “Faster, Brittany.” Finn begs, his hips rising insistently. “I want to feel you.”

Their lips meet. Brittany rides Finn harder and faster, like his lap is something springy. Her sculpted thighs tense, and she wraps her arms tighter around Finn's neck. “I'm coming...” Brittany husks. Finn nods and pushes a finger in her tight asshole, and she gasps. Pussy walls gushing and milking him for his warm load that Finn shoots in thick, white spurts. Cum floods Brittany's pussy with warmth. Her body quivers and she humps him to ride out the wave of their orgasm together.

They have dinner after that. Finn, only in his black boxer briefs, and Brittany wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. She ties her hair in a messy side ponytail and together they make beef and noodle stir fry. They sit on the couch while Finn turns on the tv to watch one of their weekday shows.

Brittany rests her legs on Finn's lap after they eat. He rubs her smooth legs, her toned calves, and he squeezes her dainty toes. She kicks him when he glides his fingers along the bottom of her feet, making him laugh and choke on his root beer.

Together they wash the dishes. Finn grabs a tub of ice cream he takes home from work and they bring it to the bedroom.

“Rachel and Quinn are having a dinner party this weekend.” Brittany says as she feeds Finn a spoonful of the cappuccino ice cream. “So remember to bring a vegan tub of chocolate and some red velvet for Quinn.”

Finn hums. “If the entire glee club is going to be there, might as well bring one of the trucks around.” He says, referring to the fleet of ice cream trucks his employees drive around town. “That way nothing has to melt.”

Brittany runs her fingers along Finn's stomach and eats some more ice cream until they finish the tub clean. She puts the empty carton on the bedside table and leans in to give Finn a sweet kiss—partly sweet due to the cold dessert, but mostly because of her lips on his. Finn licks her upper lip and moans softly when Brittany rolls on her stomach, back arched and ass aimed towards him.

Finn's not as dumb as he used to be, and he knows Brittany well, so he knows what she's asking of him. Bending over behind her, Finn grasps either butt cheek and pries them apart to see Brittany's hole. “Ohh, fuck...” He murmurs, drool pooling in his mouth. Finn gives her butt crack a long lick, from her pussy to the pucker of her butthole.

He hears Brittany sigh and feels her body sink into a more relaxed state. Finn grins, rubs the scruff of his cheek against her smooth butt, like sandpaper gliding against mangrove wood. The tip of his tongue prods her hole, licks it soft until he manages to push the tip of it inside her. Brittany gasps and sticks her ass out some more.

“Don't tease me.”

Finn doesn't say anything. He drools all over Brittany's asshole until she has a slight gape when he drags his tongue out of her. He then inserts his index finger inside her, up to the second knuckle. Curling his digit to rub against her walls. It stretches her out enough for him to add another finger inside her tight ass.

Reaching out for the bottle of lube they keep in the bedside drawer, Brittany tosses it to Finn who catches it. “Fuck me _now_ , Finn.” She orders, wriggling her hips while he scissors his fingers inside of her. He uncaps the lube bottle and dribbles it all over the head of his cock and along the rim of Brittany’s asshole. Finn drags his cock against her folds and dips it in to feel her warmth.

Thrusting inside Brittany’s pussy all the way to the hilt of his dick, Finn pulls back out and positions himself against Brittany’s butthole and works his thick meat inside her. “ _Ohh,_ fuck yes.” Brittany groans. Finn grasps her hips and pounds into her, his hips clapping against her ass.

Finn presses his broad chest against Brittany’s back and kisses along her neck. “I love fucking your tight ass.” He grinds his cock against her, palm cupping her tits. Finn squeezes her stiff nipples and humps into her harder.

She grips the back of Finn’s hair and pulls at his hair hard. It makes him groan, and he pumps his rigid dick inside her until he’s moaning and unloading inside her butt, cock pulsing with every thrust. Brittany gasps, and Finn rubs her clit until she’s coming, gushing cum all over his fingers. He slides them inside her and rubs her g-spot. Brittany’s legs tremble, and they squeeze around Finn’s arm to keep him inside her.

Together they slump on the bed, more exhausted than ever. Finn kisses Brittany’s shoulder and pulls out, cum dripping out of her ass. He looks at her leaking butthole and admires it with a low groan, but Brittany swats his stomach. “Don’t even think about it.” She warns. She knows him and how horny he gets and how much of a slut he gets for her holes. She also knows how long he can last, now that he got over his stupid mailman problem. All it really needed was the right girl who’s worth staying erect for.

Yeah, it’s not really a romantic thought, but Finn and Brittany’s not really all that much for romance. They like the comfort of each other’s arms. Finn likes how Brittany doesn’t pull any punches, loves how she’s honest with him no matter what.

Finn takes a damp towel and carefully wipes Brittany’s ass clean, and then he wipes his dick. He settles down beside her, stretching out his right arm so she can use it as a pillow. Brittany nuzzles the skin of his throat and she rests a warm hand over his chest, against his heart.

“G’night,” he murmurs. Brittany’s already asleep, and she just makes a soft noise in the back of her throat. It makes Finn smile, and he sleeps right along with her. 


	2. and then a means again

It's a rare occurrence that Finn wakes up before Brittany. Even when he has work and she doesn't, she almost always wakes up before him to get the coffee started or to shower. But today, Finn opens his eyes and sees Brittany curled up against him, all warm and softness, smelling like faint sweat and the summer morning. The thin blanket Brittany insists on sleeping with is a tangled mess around her feet. The AC is on full blast, and it allows small relief from the summer heat outside. Finn smiles to himself and he does a little squirmy thing with his legs before wrapping his other arm around Brittany’s sleeping form.

He's also vaguely surprised that he has no morning wood, nothing tenting the sheets. Finn looks just to make sure, and yeah, his cock is soft against his thigh.

But that doesn't mean he's not horny when he wakes up. He always is, if he thinks about it. So Finn wriggles a bit until he is sinking lower along Brittany's body. He wants her pussy at all hours of the day, and he's pretty sure she won't mind waking up to him eating her pussy for his breakfast.

Finn spreads Brittany’s legs. Sometimes she’s a light sleeper, sometimes she’s not. He can never figure her out. He moves carefully, easing her legs apart and admiring the sight of her pussy. Pink, with a tuft of curly hair atop her mound. A gorgeous sight.

Eagerly, Finn slides a spit-slick tongue along the slit, leaving it wet and dripping with his spit. His tongue parts her pussy lips, swirling around her clit to make it stiffen.

Turns out, Brittany is a light sleeper today.

She stirs, and Finn watches her prop herself up on the pillows on his side of the bed. He keeps his mouth on her pussy, his tongue rubbing up against her clit. His tongue slips inside her quivering hole, delighting in the way Brittany shivers.

“Good boy.” Brittany hums, her fingers running through Finn’s bedhead. “You’re always so impatient in the mornings though.” She smirks, pulls at his hair and grips the sides of his head by the ears. She lifts up her legs and hooks them over Finn’s broad shoulders.

Finn nuzzles the inside of Brittany’s thigh. “Can I keep going, baby? Can I keep on having you for breakfast?” His tone rises, almost begging, but Brittany yanks at his hair, keeping him in line. Finn swallows hard and ignores the way his cock rubs against their silk bed sheets.

Brittany smiles like a radiant sun and she spreads her legs. “Keep going. Make me come and _then_ I’ll think about making _you_ come.”

“You don’t have to.” Finn grins and latches back on Brittany’s delicious cunt. He nibbles on her pussy lips, smears the wetness of his spit and her cum along her folds, down her perineum, and along the tight pucker of her butthole. Brittany squeals. Her pussy clenches, cum gushes out of her.

It doesn’t take much for Brittany in the mornings, especially with how hungry Finn is. She stiffens. Her thighs begin to tremble. Breathless moans spill out of her lips. Her tits heave. Finn reaches out to cup them in his large, rough palms. He tweaks her nipples, he keeps sucking on her stiff, twitching clit, until Brittany is pulling his head off her oversensitive pussy.

Finn grins, pride swelling in his chest. He admires Brittany, her tits heaving as she struggles to catch her breath. Draping himself on top of her, Finn pins her down and kisses her, her cum leaving a mess all over his chin. “You okay?”

Brittany nods and rubs the back of Finn's neck. “Thanks for the wakeup call.” She squeezes his earlobes and hooks her legs around his hips. His cock, stiff and pressed against her warm inner thigh, pulses. “I'm still a 'lil sore,” she pecks Finn's lips. “Want me to suck your cock?”  
  
But Finn shakes his head and sits up. He kneels on one knee, his other leg planted firmly on the bed. Taking his heavy cock in his fist, he twists his wrists, jacks himself off until his meat is coated with his own precum. “You gonna blow that load all over me?” Brittany smirks, reaching up to tug Finn's balls, causing him to lurch forward. He pumps his twitching cock faster. “Give me that cum, Finn.”

Finn grits his teeth. His jaw clenches. He directs the tip of his cock towards the flat plane of Brittany's stomach and he starts spurting, thick, white ropes coating her skin. Finn groans, milks himself as he keeps coming, Brittany squeezing his balls harder.

“Now clean it up,” Brittany's smirks, tugging him by the back of the neck. She kisses his nose once and Finn smiles. He flattens his tongue against her stomach and licks up his cum off her skin. “Such a good boy,” she pats his cheek. Finn carries her in his arms, and together they shower.

* * *

 It's a bright summer morning, so they have breakfast out on the patio. The air smells like warmth and freshly-mown grass. Finn walks out with the pot of French press coffee while Brittany carries the toast, sausages, and eggs on two plates. He pours out their coffee in two white cups. They sit beside each other, buttering each other's bread.

“You didn't get the cheese,” Brittany says, licking her thumb free of the butter.

“Which one do you want? Cream cheese or that weird-looking one?”

“Cottage cheese isn't weird. But can you get the cheddar? Oh, and the mustard.”

Finn rises to his feet and in passing, kisses the top of Brittany's head. He rifles through the fridge for the items Brittany wants, while he gets himself some yogurt. Walking outside again, Brittany is reading the news on her iPad. Finn sits down and reads the hockey scores in passing over her shoulders before tucking in his breakfast.

Afterwards, Finn clears the plates away while Brittany slips on the rubber gloves to wash the dishes. It's almost nine, so Finn has to leave for work soon. He kisses Brittany goodbye and drives off.

He opens the ice cream store that he practically owns, having worked there since he was sixteen. The original owner entrusted everything to Finn in his will, and already, he gets forty percent of the earnings. All the ice cream they sell is, of course, made within the building, and during winter, they sell coffee and hot chocolate. Finn's proud of it all, because now, it means he can provide for his mom, Brittany, basically everyone he cares for.

Ducking behind the counter, Finn takes out the ten gallon tubs of ice cream to refill the ones in the display freezer. He heads into the back office to make sure the orders for the toppings would arrive on time. Since the crowd won't start piling in until after ten, he works slowly through the accounts. He hears one of his employees come through the back, and Finn greets him.

After a few hours, customers start piling in. Mostly teenagers on summer break. Parents with their little kids. Couples on dates. Anyone who wants to step out of the summer heat.  Finn and his employee serve them all with efficiency, maintaining their smiles as they did.

The crowd has dissipated after a bit, so Finn tells his employee to take his lunch break. He's scraping the cold stone slab clean when the door chimes. Finn looks up and it's like he's sixteen again.

By the doorway stands Brittany. She's wearing baggy red sweats and a grey shirt. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, her duffel bag draped on a shoulder. Sweat forms at her brow. She looks disheveled, but Finn has never seen a more beautiful sight.

Brittany walks up to the counter, surveying the flavours and possible toppings. When she looks up at Finn, he sees something in her blue eyes. “Can I get a caramel and mint ice cream with toasted marshmallows? On a waffle cone, please.”

Without a word, Finn nods and scoops a big mound on the cold slab. He softens the ice cream a little bit, mixing it around and folding the marshmallows into the green and brown mixture, hyper aware of Brittany watching him. He then balls up the ice cream, takes a waffle cone and plops it in. Finn hands the ice cream to Brittany and accepts the ten dollar bill.

“Keep the change,” she says, turning around to sit on one of the tables.

It's a game Brittany's playing. Sometimes, she pretends she doesn't know him, leaving him at a loss for two seconds before he catches on. Right now, he's pointedly ignoring her, his skin flushed from her intent stare. The tips of his ears redden. He doesn't dare look up.

But he has to, because a customer just walked in, asking for a cappuccino cone. Finn smiled and hands the man his cone when he catches Brittany's stare. He doesn't hear the man leave, his fiver in Finn's hand. All he cares about is the way Brittany's tongue curls around the ice cream, swiping it, her tongue drawing apart, coated with the sweet treat.  
No one enters for the five minutes he stands there, cock twitching in his black pants. He grips the counter, watching Brittany finish the cone. She daintily licks her fingers, then her lips. At this point, Finn has a boner that's impossible to hide.

“Excuse me, where's your bathroom?” Brittany asks, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

“Over there,” Finn points. She rises up from the chair, grabs her bag, and heads to where Finn directed her. While Brittany's gone, Finn flips the sign to say closed, and then heads to the cool kitchen. He checks the freezers to make sure they're not going to run out of any flavour. Finn doesn't hear Brittany approach behind him.

So when she grips the back of his shirt to turn him around, he almost has a heart attack. Which is odd, considering he knows they're going to end up this way—Brittany's warm weight pinning him against the cool freezer door. She yanks his shirt, untucks it from his pants, and slides a hand into his pants.

There's no look of surprise in her eyes when her fingers curl around Finn's erection. “You liked watching me eat that ice cream,” she comments, her cool lips tracing his jaw. Finn gasps, hips bucking, his cock sliding into her palm. He grasps her ass. “Were you imagining me licking your dick like that, Finn?”

His breath snags in his throat and he nods. With a knowing smirk, Brittany's sinks to her knees and fishes his cock out to lick the slit. Finn's hips flex and he shudders. The pleasure is nothing new, but it's still mind-numbing so Finn almost collapses from the sensation. He holds on to the nearest thing that can help him remain upright. “Baby, please.” He begs.

This time around, Brittany is not interested in messing around with him. She wraps her soft, warm lips around Finn and sucks, wet and firm on his cockhead. The slit of his hard dick swells open and clear precum dribbles out of him to coat Brittany's tongue. She wraps a hand around him and bobs, his mouth sinking even lower on Finn's meat.

“ _Ohh,_ shit,” Finn hisses. Brittany's tongue is now firmly rubbing the underside of his thick shaft. She looks up at him, and he takes in the view. Brittany's lips stretched across his thickness, her cheeks hollow as she sucks hard and deep. He pants, his toes curling.

But then Brittany pulls back to stand. Finn sighs in relief, his hand curling around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. Looking up, he sees Brittany shimmy off her sweatpants. She hooks her legs around Finn's waist, brings his cock to her slick pussy lips. His jaw drops, and his dick fully sinks into Brittany's warm hole.

She grips the back of his neck and starts moving her hips. Finn's too distracted to do the thrusting. Besides, Brittany's doing a better job fucking his dick. She pulls his hair, exposing his neck. Then, her warm, wet tongue licks his skin. Finn's throat flexes and he's a degree closer to coming.

“Fuck me,” Finn grunts, his dark eyes never leaving Brittany's icy ones. She grins, and the sight of her teeth, white and sharp, always triggers one of Finn's many kinks. Those sharp teeth digging into him. He loves it, the mild pain that Brittany causes. Her nails dig harder into his neck. She yanks his shirt to expose more of his skin and she sinks her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, her hips moving all the while.

It's too much for Finn. He throws his head back. He explodes inside Brittany's flexing pussy, gripping her waist to keep up his thrusts. Finn seeks out Brittany's clit and rubs it, his lips on hers. Even as his dick softens, he keeps fucking into Brittany, until she is whimpering. She shudders when she comes all over Finn's dick, slicking it up even more.

Finn rubs the swell of Brittany's hips. Her arms are around his neck, limp. Easing out of her pussy, Finn kisses up and down Brittany's cheeks and neck. “Where did that come from?” He asks, his nose pressed against the back of her ear.

Brittany shrugs and kisses his cheek and lips. She pulls back and fixes her clothes while Finn does the same. “I just wanted to see you working.” Brittany grins and rubs the bite mark on his shoulder. “I have to clean that up,” she dabs the hint of blood there. Her hand clasps his and she leads him to his office where the first aid kit is.

“I'm fine though,” Finn says even as he sits on his chair, Brittany on his desk. She ignores him, soaking up the cotton with some alcohol. Finn hisses at the pain.

“Don't be a baby,” Brittany teases, kissing him. She suckles on his bottom lip as he applies the bandaid. Finn can't help the smile on his face when Brittany presses a final, soothing kiss on top of the bandaid, her fingers raking through his hair.

“Thanks, Britt.”

Brittany says nothing. Instead, she hums and wraps her arms around his head, her soft lips warm on his.

**Author's Note:**

> All  
> the things I  
> embrace as new  
> are in  
> fact old things,  
> re-released: swimming,  
> the sensation of  
> being dirty in  
> body and mind  
> summer as a  
> time to do  
> nothing and make  
> no money.
> 
>  
> 
> [x](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/241746)


End file.
